


Bought and Paid For - 7

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Bought and Paid For - 7

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master Post :** [master](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 7/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** prompt - -  > bodyguards  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?  
 **A/N :**

* * *

His first thought was that Alex was passing him on, that he was tired of him. He looked up with swollen eyes, not comprehending. Why was Angel here and not Alex? And why was he in their bedroom? He closed his eyes and sighed wearily – he didn't even have the energy to fight, not moving when Angel unlocked the cuffs and moved down the bed to undo the shackles.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." Angel smiled at him then left the room, leaving Will more confused than ever.

* * *

"So what do you fancy doing today?" Will looked up from his toast, his mouth dropping open in astonishment. Angel was asking him what he wanted to do? He couldn't think of the last time anyone had _asked_ him what he wanted to do – even when his father had visited everything had been arranged by Alex, a careful itinerary that took them all over Sunnydale but revealed nothing of their lives together.

"Erm, I dunno. Where do ya fancy mate?" He slipped back into cockney, his hustler veneer sliding over him like an ill-fitting costume.

"Will – you can be yourself with me. You don't have to put on an accent, or try to hide how you're feeling." Angel met his gaze, and Will blinked back tears at the sympathy in the man's face. "He'll be back. If I know my brother at all, he cares deeply for you and he **will** be back. He – he just needs a little space. I don't know what happened and I don't need to know. Unless you want to tell me?"

"Brother?"

"Oh wow, do you two not talk or are you still in the honeymoon period?"

"I just didn't know you were his brother. He never... – when he introduced us – he never said. He doesn't really talk about – stuff." Will looked down at the table, embarrassed. Although why he was embarrassed he couldn't say – honeymoon period my ass.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed you knew. I tell you what, you go have a shower, get dressed and we'll have a patrol around Sunnydale – I'll answer any questions that I can? How's that?"

" _Any_ questions?"

"Well, within reason. I know when I brought Lindsay home the – well the _struggle_ with how things were going to be took some getting over. But we're much happier now – we've been together nearly three years."

"Who's Lindsay?"

"Go – get washed up, dressed, and I'll take you to some of the most scenic cemeteries – Alex said you're artistic so they may awaken your muse."

* * *

The walk, or patrol as Angel called it, helped to clear Will's brain. They didn't speak as they walked around, just kept up a steady pace and walked. Will accepted that Alex wasn't gone for good, that it was unlikely that he was being passed on. Obviously Angel was involved with some woman called Lindsay, so there was no desire to take on his brother's cast off.

"Ready to talk?" Will looked over at Angel, realising that the man had been giving him space to clear his head. "So when you say you and Alex haven't really talked, is that at all?"

"We didn't meet in the most conventional way, so no – not really talked much at all."

"I know how you met – you don't have to hide anything, really." Will blushed, for some reason feeling ashamed. Angel's hand reached out and touched his face, pulling him up by the chin so that he met his gaze. "Seriously, you don't have to hide a thing. I think you and Lindsay would do well to spend some time together. Maybe when Alex comes back we could have a weekend trip or something. You boys have more in common than you might realise."

"Boys?"

"Yeah, Lindsay and y – Ohhh. Sorry, yeah, Lindsay is my boy. God, you and Alex don't talk _at all_. I know the sex is hot, but really, take a break and chat sometime!" Angel was smiling to take the sting out of his words, and Will hesitantly smiled back. It was so easy being with Angel – there was no underlying fear or menace. Looking at him, Will could see the family resemblance physically but in other ways they were completely different. They had the same sort of build: tall, broad and dark, but Angel definitely seemed to be the _lighter_ of the two in terms of personality. He didn't seem like the type to go all dark and psychotic on someone, tie them to a bed and keep them prisoner or any of the other things that Alex did on a more than regular basis.

They came to a standstill by a grave, and Will read the words on the headstone out loud."Anya Harris – she saved her sons. A lot." He looked at Angel swiftly, a question in his eyes. Angel nodded, looking sombre.

"She was our mother. Our childhood was less than erm, standard I guess you could say. Mom did what she could and I think me and Alex turned out okay. But yeah, some things leave scars, you know?"

Will nodded, his brain teeming with questions. Sometimes he thought he took after his father too much. The man was such a 'watcher' – always looking at what people did, trying to figure out _why_ they did it instead of actually living his life. Perhaps that had something to do with why Will was the way he was. He looked over at Angel, about to ask the first of many questions.

"Before you pepper me with your questions, what you need to think about is this : will the answers make any difference? Make it any easier to traverse the deep waters that are Alex? Or will it just get in the way of how you feel? There has to be a reason why you're still with him Will. I know, for me and for Lindsay, the answers only came _after_ we'd gone through the rough stuff. Maybe you and Alex need to do the same?"

Will stood stock still, wondering if Angel was right. Would knowing Alex's history have made it easier to deal with what had happened the night before? He found he couldn't answer. Shaking his head in frustration, he stalked off, heading towards the entrance to the cemetery. He huffed angrily when Angel came after him, tempted to run but not sure where he would go.

"Why are you following me?? He left – seems like I should have the same privilege if that's what I want."

"Fine bodyguard I'd be if I let you go off in a temper."

"Bodyguard? What the fuck makes you think I need a bodyguard? You're flippin' mad mate – got no idea what you and your brother are on, but I've just about had enough."

Angel grabbed him by the arm, slamming Will into the wall at the entrance to the cemetery. And there, suddenly, Will could clearly see the family resemblance. It was like Angel was a completely different person, the light-hearted pleasant façade ripped away and revealing the demons within.

"We are **Harris's**! We don't lose what we value. And Alex values you. Now you can either come for a walk with me, and keep things nice, easy and pleasant, or we can go back to the house and I can strap you down to the bed where you fucking belong as long as Alex says you belong there. It's your choice. But either way – I'm going to do whatever it takes to guard you because that's what my brother needs me to do. Got it?"

* * *


End file.
